The present invention relates generally to conveyor assemblies and more specifically to a modular conveyor system which is specifically designed to accommodate a wide variety of conveyor chain types and sizes.
In manufacturing operations there exist a wide variety of applications where workpieces must be transported from one location to another. In order to accomplish these tasks a wide variety of conveyor mechanisms have been developed. The present invention is concerned primarily with endless conveyors employing chains of the type comprising a plurality of flexibly interconnected links which provide a generally flat moving upper surface for supporting and transporting various types of articles. Because such conveyor chain is readily available in a wide variety of widths and types, it has been necessary that the supporting guide structure be custom designed and manufactured for each type and/or width of chain. This requirement results in relatively high costs for such conveyor installations.
The present invention, however, provides a conveyor system which overcomes these disadvantages in that it employs side rail support members which are specifically designed to enable them to accommodate an exceedingly broad range of conveyor chain types and sizes. Additionally, the side rails employed in the present invention are provided with suitable outwardly facing channels extending the length thereof which enable quick and easy attachment of a wide variety of auxiliary equipment as well as supporting struts for maintaining the conveyor at the desired elevation. The side rails are preferably fabricated from extruded aluminum and are designed to provide support to both transfer and return runs of the conveyor chain. Suitable spacer members are provided which enable the side rails to be connected with any desired spacing so as to accommodate the various widths of conveyor chain available. Preferably suitable wear strips will also be provided on the side rails to prevent excessive wear of the conveyor chain during operation. The side rails are well suited for accommodating both horizontal and vertical curves in the conveyor thus eliminating the need to separately fabricate and stock special assemblies to cover such applications. Accordingly, the conveyor apparatus of the present invention provides an economical, versatile arrangement which enables conveyor systems to be easily and conveniently assembled regardless of the specific type or size of chain preferred by the end user.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.